How I Spent My Summer Vacation (By Dawn Summers)
by Alexandra Lyman
Summary: well the title pretty much says it all


How I Spent My Summer Vacation  
  
By Dawn Summers  
  
It was supposed to be a good summer. My first one as an actual person. But things got off to a crappy start when my sister killed herself. She didn't commit suicide, she sacrificed herself to save me from that wannabe god Glory. What a bitch she was. She tried to use me to open the portal between dimensions, because I'm actually an ancient energy source called "The Key". Which is pretty cool, except my blood is like really powerful, or something, and can actually rip open the fabric of the universe.  
  
So anyway, Buffy (my sister) jumped into the portal instead of me. This really creepy guy who I met once when I was trying to bring back my mom from the dead cut me for this whole "blood ritual" and the portal opened, and all these weird things came out of it. There was lightning coming out of it too, which is how that gigantic pothole on Birch Street happened. The portal could only be sealed again with my blood, but for some reason Buffy's blood worked too. Which I really don't get, but whatever. Anyway I was totally going to jump into the portal but Buffy beat me to it. She's always doing stuff like that, I think she just didn't want me to save the world for once. Everyone was really sad that she was dead, and I was like "Hello! Bleeding all over the pavement over here! Need to go to a hospital!"  
  
So then we had the whole funeral to prepare for. A bunch of Buffy's friends came up from LA for it, including her ex-boyfriend, Angel. I used to think Angel was cool (except when he was evil, of course), but he's really kind of a dork now. And he was really mean to Spike at the funeral. They got into this huge fight, and Xander and this other guy were trying to separate them, and Angel was saying really mean things to Spike, and Spike was calling Angel a "sniveling poof", and it was kind of funny, except it was Buffy's funeral and all. So then I started screaming really loud, and they had to stop fighting to cover their ears. Then Angel tried to comfort me, but I was all "I don't think so" and I started hugging Spike. I think he stuck his tongue out at Angel when I was doing that.  
  
After the funeral things got kind of weird. Buffy's friends Willow and Tara moved into my house with me. Tara's really cool. I'm so glad Willow was able to get her brain back from Glory. But the weird part is when they fixed my sister's robot. Well, it wasn't actually Buffy's robot, it just looks like her. Spike had it made because he was in love with Buffy but she wouldn't go out with him. I don't know why, not like she'd never dated a vampire before, and Spike is so much cooler then Angel. I've actually got a major crush on him. I used to have a crush on Xander, but he got all puffy and I got over him.  
  
But back to the robot. We don't want anyone to know that Buffy's dead so Willow reprogrammed the Buffybot (which is what we call the robot). The Buffybot goes out slaying every night and makes a lot of food during the day. She's helpful, but it's kind of odd to have a robot that looks exactly like my dead sister wandering around the house all day. I spent a lot of time in my room for a few weeks, dealing with the whole dead mother, dead sister, deadbeat dad thing. But then I started shoplifting, and it was all good.  
  
I spent a lot of time with Spike this summer. He taped Passions for me every day while I was at summer school, and we watched it together when I got home. I don't think Willow really likes him hanging around so much, but Tara's cool with it. I mean, okay, he was evil and everything for a hundred years, but wasn't Anya evil for like a thousand years? What's the difference? And Angel went all evil for a while and they forgave him. And would someone who's evil really take me to Six Flags? We had such a good time! We had to go in the evening, of course, so we didn't get to go on all the rides, but it was fun. Spike snuck us in by cutting a hole in the fence, and he won me a stuffed tiger at the ring toss. And this guy bumped into me really hard, and Spike totally freaked him out by vamping out. The guy actually started crying!  
  
I also learned a spell this summer. Willow taught it to me. It cleans my room in an instant. I'm not supposed to let Tara know about it. Tara's always going on and on about something called "treefold law", whatever that is. Maybe it's about casting spells on trees? Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is. I'm The Key, shouldn't I have some cool powers? All I can really do is screw with the reception on the TV, and that's no fun. Willow promised she'd teach me some new spells as soon as I've got the room- cleaning one down perfect. One time it made all my clothes stick to the ceiling, and it took forever to get them all down.  
  
I got through some of my reading list. I read Catcher in the Rye and The Great Gatsby. I also managed to sneak Demons for Dummies out of the Magic Box. Spike tried to get me to listen to some ancient 70's music, but I didn't like it. I stole two cigarettes from him, but he found out and threatened to tear my lungs out and play them like bagpipes if I did it again. And I learned that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. That's what Buffy said anyway. I still think the hardest thing in this world is calculus, which I'm so not looking forward to taking this year. 


End file.
